The effects of major transitions on psychological adjustment is investigated in early adolescence. Children are studied across the year of transition from elementary school to middle school and junior high school, which for many children coincides with the onset of puberty. The focus is on the effect of imposition of multiple change. Analyses exmaine change and stability in self-concept and self-esteem, and their correlates, in relation to physical growth indices of physical maturity (rate of growth, body build, height/weight ratio) across the year of transition.